


Suicidal Brownies

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Other, Vitri - Freeform, secret ingredient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip makes 'Death by Chocolate' brownies for dessert and decides to add a personal ingredient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicidal Brownies

Chocolate had been the theme of the dessert and soon the mixture had taken on a life of its own. The batter was thick with the sugary drug. If it were possible to OD from such a concoction - Trip would have already died.

The blond's fingers were slick from sampling the gooey batter. Actually in fact his fingers were covered, his apron, the granite countertops (Virus would murder), floor, and somehow the ceiling? - If Trip remembered right - the mixer couldn't contain the sheer amount of liquid chocolate and barfed everywhere when turned on.

Inside the batter was brownie mix, chocolate pudding, chocolate milk, chocolate cake mix, chocolate chips...Yet something was missing.

Trip stood there as he lightly thumped the mixing spoon against his lips. What had Virus said once after sex? Trip was well stocked on fudge?

He couldn't remember if Virus was complaining while washing up afterwards or...there was an actual idea there.

Really, what could it hurt?

°°° FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER°°°

The brownies were baking in the oven and a heavenly smell started to fill the house. Trip loved living in a home that was aromatically permeated with baked goods.

Trip also felt an overwhelming sense of relief from depositing a large quantity of fudge. It had taken him a little over five minutes to deliver, five more minutes to mix the ingredient in, and now...

The kitchen was being frantically scrubbed down; if Virus walked in he would lose his shit. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get it squeaky clean. Probably due to the batter not yet solidifying.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After the brownies were finished baking Trip pulled them out and heavily frosted them with chocolate and more chips.

Just in time for Virus to come home and walk in as he was cutting them.

"Would you like a preview before dinner?" He offered it to Virus on a cake server.

A finely arched brow raised itself and Virus plucked up the square between his thumb and forefinger.

"This looks like something a diabetic would eat to commit suicide." Virus admonished.

"Taste it already." Trip told him with growing anticipation - even if his face didn't show it.

Slowly Virus took a small nibble and he gave a thoughtful moan. Then he took a bigger bite and finally finished the piece off.

"Interesting after flavor." Virus dabbed at his mouth with a paper towel.

Trip cut another piece, but this one for himself. "I made sure to put all of myself into creating it and look how delicious it came out."

"Just for point of reference" Virus cocked his head as he watched Trip eat, "when you say - put all of yourself - how do you mean?"

Virus reluctantly thought back to the cake incident.

"The fudge of mine you're always raving about." Trip shrugged as Virus beelined to the bathroom.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Noiz sat at his computer while he hacked into multiple corporate interfaces and munched on a stack of the most delicious brownies.

"Who knew Aoba could bake. I should snatch his gifts to" Noiz looked at the card a second time "Koujaku more often."

Modoki simply chirped in agreement.


End file.
